fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Mills
Christopher Mills is a recurring character is The Powerpuff Girls, a young man who goes undercover with the Gangreen Gang. Season 1 Melanie Reenie had decided to team up with Sarah Bellum in an effort to find out more information on the Gangreen Gang, but it soon became apparent to Reenie that research wasn't going to cut it, so she ventured out into a seedy part of town and walked into a conversation in progress between Christopher Mills and a loan shark looking for a payment that Christopher couldn't provide. Christopher begged for his life, but the loan shark wasn't being swayed. Christopher eventually submitted, but Reenie stepped into the conversation and paid off Christopher's $3,600 debt. Christopher immediately pledged his life to Reenie. Reenie took Christopher to the police station where Tyler Osborn introduced him to Gavin Emerson, the officer in charge, and explained the plan: Christopher would meet a Gangreen operative named Desmond Callahan and tell him that he killed a prosecutor named Dennis Sanderson, who he had tried to kill before. This would get him into the gang, but Sarah called the station and insisted on talking to Christopher herself fist. Sarah Bellum came to the station and question Christopher about his feelings towards Reenie. Sarah came to the conclusion that she had full control over him, but she was surprised to find that Christopher had come to the same conclusion, and that he didn't care that he was being manipulated. Despite her misgiving, Christopher was sent to Millennium Park that night and spoke to Desmond, who was initially confrontational, but warmed up when he saw the doctored photos of a dead Dennis Sanderson. He was impressed and told Christopher to meet him back there in two days for an answer. Christopher returned to the bench, but became agitated with Desmond still did not appear two hours after he said he would. Still, Gavin told him he couldn't leave. Christopher suddenly saw what appeared to be an abduction of a young girl in the parking lot and immediately began to move closer. He confirmed his suspicions and sneaked around the van and grabbed one of the men in a choke hold and told them to let her go. Desmond suddenly appeared with a gun to Christopher's head. He let go of the young man, who immediately punch him in the face. The girl kneed him in the groin and Desmond hit him in the head with the gun. The one who hit him in the face introduced himself as Ace and welcomed Christopher to the Gangreen Gang. Christopher met with Gavin and Melanie after a few days. Gavin gave him a briefing on all his teammates except for the girl, who had no priors. Christopher was ordered to find out more about her, and so he asked her while they were patrolling Millennium Park that night. She resisted questions about herself, but did tell Christopher about Desmond's obsession with her before telling him that her name was Brooklyn Tanner. Later, while at Desmond's apartment, Brooklyn did not hide her interest in Christopher, infuriating Desmond. Christopher shows some surprise when Lucas announced they were to steal a demonic book from the McCracken County Museum. Christopher and the gang managed to get into the museum with ease, but Christopher expressed his disapproval with Desmond going with Brooklyn to disarm the cameras. He and Lucas confidently continued to the room with the book until the guard, Elias Kelly, spotted them and ordered them to the ground. Big Billy immediately sneaked up on him and tied him up in a corner. Christopher immediately argued to let the guard live, in direct opposition to Desmond's suggestion. Eventually, a decision was made at the police station to allow Lucas to make his decision, and Christopher was ordered not to interfere when Lucas decided to side with Desmond and kill Elias Kelly in the wooded area behind the museum. Christopher reported back in with the police station some time the next day, even though Gavin had recalled him immediately after the incident. He told Gavin that he was okay to continue the mission and that he had seen death before. Osborn was glad to hear it, but he was less glad to hear that Christopher felt he had learned everything he could and that he wanted to go after the Book of Bakamin. Osborn ordered him to drop it, but he was texted by Brooklyn the following morning and met her at Millennium Park. Brooklyn begged Christopher to help her escape the gang, and Christopher admitted he was working for the police. She agreed to help him steal the book. Later that day, Brooklyn and Christopher spoke privately on Desmond's balcony where she slipped him the key to where Desmond kept the Book of Bakamin locked up. Christopher told her to keep Desmond busy while he stole it. Christopher sent a dummy text to Lucas to get him out of the apartment and he was able to get the book unimpeded. He dropped the book, and found that the previously black pages were full of unrecognizable symbols. He flipped though all the pages before being found out by Desmond. Christopher saw Brooklyn standing next to Desmond before the latter knocked Christopher out with the side of his gun. Christopher awake to find himself tied to a chair without his shirt, cutting him off from the police station. Desmond and the just-arrived Xavier decided it was necessary that Christopher die, and so Desmond and Brooklyn loaded him into the truck. First, Desmond stopped at an empty parking garage to torture him. Christopher asked Brooklyn why she betrayed him, and Desmond revealed that she was never on his side. Brooklyn suffered from codependency and clung to Desmond. Christopher refused to accept everything she had told him was a lie. After finishing his fun, Desmond took Christopher to Glass Lake, where Melanie Reenie suddenly arrived to save him. When Desmond showed no care that she was holding Brooklyn hostage, she shot him in the side. Reenie got in between him and Christopher, but allowed to go, since the chemicals in her perfume made him weak to any order now that she had spared his life. Desmond and Brooklyn left, and Reenie gave Christopher a thousand dollars and told him to take the first bus back to his family in Salt Lake City. Appearances Season 1 Mills, Christopher Mills, Christopher Mills, Christopher Mills, Christopher Mills, Christopher